


So, Ask Yourself

by wontonto



Series: KuroBas March Madness [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, like yes imayoshi is certifiably a genius but he can't deal with his own feelings lmao, listen i love these two so much, they're disgustingly in love but they're also dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Kasamatsu isn't sure if he should get a Valentine's Day gift for his boyfriend because they're still in the awkward early stage of their relationship. Plus Imayoshi doesn't seem like the type of guy to really care about Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Imayoshi Shouichi/Kasamatsu Yukio
Series: KuroBas March Madness [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	So, Ask Yourself

Kasamatsu hadn’t anticipated to fall for his roommate as hard as he did. But, here they were, after a year of being roommates, and they’d become boyfriends. They’d started as fuck buddies, to take the edge off their college studies, but over time they’d caught feelings. 

Nights of passion had turned into mornings of domesticity instead of waking up alone. 

They’d really only made it official at the start of the new year, both of them begrudgingly admitting that they liked each other. It had been pretty obvious for a while; they just were stubborn. 

Kasamatsu sighed as he sat in a café across from one of his classmates on Valentine’s Day after class. “What do you think I should do, Kobori?” he asked, stirring his coffee. 

“I mean, you guys _are_ dating, right?” Kobori shrugged. “I don’t see why you wouldn’t go all out for Valentine’s day.” 

“But we didn’t really talk about it because honestly we weren’t sure we would even last this long,” Kasamatsu groaned. “And now if he gets me something and I don’t get him something, I’ll look like a complete douchebag. But on the flip side, if I get him something and he doesn’t get me anything I’ll feel like I was putting way too much stock into our relationship.” 

Kobori sighed. He hadn't really wanted to deal with his friend and his relationship problems. He had his own boyfriend to worry about. Kasamatsu had just happened to catch him at the wrong time and he'd been forced to play relationship guru. 

“Look, Kasamatsu, maybe just get him a gift and if he doesn’t express an interest in V-Day, you could return it later or give it to him for his birthday whenever that is.” 

Kasamatsu’s eyes widened and he stared at Kobori. 

He sighed. “Do you even know when his birthday _is?”_

Kasamatsu smacked his head on the table in front of him, groaning. “Fuck, Kobori, do you think at this point I should just... ignore the fact that it’s Valentine’s Day? Because I have no idea what to do. I don’t even really... know that much about him, even though we’ve been living together for a year.” 

Kobori ran a hand through his hair. Really, Kasamatsu was a disaster when it came to relationships, and the fact that he’d gotten into one with his _roommate_ of all people just made it all the more difficult to navigate. 

“Look, Kasamatsu, I think you should do what you feel is right, and if it’s not getting a present for him, then fine. If you’re still together next year you can get one for him then. But in my opinion, I think it’s best to appreciate what you have when you have it,” Kobori told him honestly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go get ready for my boyfriend’s Valentine’s Day Extravaganza.” 

Kasamatsu was pretty sure he didn’t want to know what that was, so he just waved as Kobori left. 

He sipped his coffee and was lost in thought for a few more minutes before he landed on a decision. He wasn’t one to slack off when it came down to the wire, so why would he at his relationship?! Even if it was new and still a little bit awkward, he wasn’t about to let his boyfriend slip away. 

He chugged down the rest of his drink and slipped out of the café, making his way to the mall. It was packed with girls buying chocolates at the last minute, and Kasamatsu realized a bit belatedly how it would look for a guy to buy chocolates. Oh well, he wasn’t that concerned with people thinking he was gay, because he _was._

And at least he actually _had_ a boyfriend, unlike a majority of the high school girls crowding around the shops. He smiled to himself. It still didn’t feel real that he had a boyfriend. But it was and he had to get his ass in gear if he was going to get a gift for his boyfriend on time. 

He knew that Imayoshi had been worried about his phone since his phone case was pretty flimsy, and Kasamatsu figured that that’s what he should get for him. It wasn’t very romantic, though, was it? And Valentine’s Day was a day for romance and stuff. 

As he browsed the cell phone cases, he wasn’t sure what to get for Imayoshi. A clear case that would protect his phone was probably best, but... 

Kasamatsu bit his lip as he remembered one of their first actual dates. They’d done the stereotypical teenager thing of going into a photo booth and getting their pictures taken together, and both of them kept the photos in their wallets like actual lovers. Which, they _were,_ but it was still pretty embarrassing. He figured that maybe if Imayoshi felt like it, he could put one of their pictures into the back of the case to show off. Not that he’d suggest it in a million years. 

He grabbed the clear case and bought it, telling the clerk he didn’t need a bag and shoved it into his pocket. Next was some romantic shit. 

He bought some chocolates much to the delight of the giggling teenage girls behind him, and amazingly he wasn’t actually that embarrassed. When he imagined Imayoshi’s face when he’d show up at their apartment bearing gifts, he smiled. He could deal with any amount of embarrassment if it meant seeing Imayoshi smile. His _real_ smile, not the one he always showed people when he was on his guard. Kasamatsu relished in the fact that he was the only one who got to see what Imayoshi’s actual smile looked like. 

The clerk looked completely _done_ with life, but when he saw Kasamatsu instead of yet another teenage girl, he cocked his head to the side. “You have someone special in mind you’re giving these to?” he asked as he rang up the chocolates. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, my boyfriend,” Kasamatsu said. It felt a little weird to admit it so freely, but it was _nice._ His _boyfriend._ He had a boyfriend. 

The girls behind him who heard him squealed a little bit and he ignored them. Really he just wanted to get home and do sappy couples' shit with Imayoshi. But, as he thought about it, maybe Imayoshi wasn’t as into it as he would be. 

And that’s what scared him the most. 

He shook his head of the thoughts when he remembered what Kobori had said. He was right; he should enjoy this relationship while he had it and if he looked too eager, then so be it. He was happy with Imayoshi, and so help him, he was going to _show_ Imayoshi how happy he was with him. 

As he walked up the steps to their apartment, he grew a little hesitant. Was Imayoshi going to appreciate his efforts? What if this just made everything awkward between them? 

He took a deep breath before opening the door to their apartment and called out, “I’m home!” 

“Welcome back!” Imayoshi said, his voice immediately setting Kasamatsu at ease. 

When they’d first started living together, their interactions had been stilted and very awkward, but now it was so natural and warm. Kasamatsu smiled as he put his shoes in the cubby. 

“Something smells good, did you cook?” Kasamatsu asked Imayoshi as he saw him come out of the kitchen. 

“Yeah. How was your day?” Imayoshi asked. 

“Mm, it was fine,” Kasamatsu said, accepting the soft kiss Imayoshi gave his cheek. “Better now that I'm here.” 

“I’m glad you are. You know what today is, don’t you?” 

Kasamatsu was _definitely_ glad that he’d gotten a gift for Imayoshi on the way home. 

“Hmm, I have a hunch,” Kasamatsu shrugged, hiding the bag holding the chocolates he’d bought. 

“Oh? And what hunch might that be?” 

“Mmm that it’s a day that you cooked, which you never do unless it's a special occasion?” 

“You know what day it is, you dork,” Imayoshi rolled his eyes and danced away to the kitchen. 

“Since you cooked, can I set the table?” 

Imayoshi heaved a huge, exaggerated sigh, looking over his shoulder at Kasamatsu. “I _suppose_ you can, if you must.” 

Kasamatsu bumped his hip against Imayoshi’s as he walked to the cabinet to grab the plates. “Should I get the _fancy_ plates for our dinner? Maybe even candles?” he smirked. 

“Get the fancy _bowls_ instead of plates, please. And bold of you to assume that I didn’t already get candles out,” Imayoshi chuckled. 

“Oh? Did you?” 

“Go set the table and find out for yourself.” He nudged Kasamatsu out of his way with his elbow but pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder as he passed. “I’ll bring the food to the table, just set it for me.” 

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and grabbed bowls and cups for the two of them. Imayoshi was a really good cook so he was looking forward to whatever Valentine’s day feast he’d made for them. 

He wasn’t very surprised to find lit candles already on the table and a smirking Imayoshi sitting down. “I don’t like that look on your face,” he raised an eyebrow. 

“You love my face, admit it,” Imayoshi laughed lightly. “So... sit down and dig in.” He finally unveiled what he’d made and Kasamatsu smiled brightly. 

“You made nikujaga for Valentine’s Day?” he snorted, sitting down as close as he could to Imayoshi. 

“Mmhmm. I know it’s your favorite, so why wouldn’t I?” 

“I dunno, it’s not a very romantic dish.” 

“Are you saying a candlelit dinner isn’t romantic?” 

Kasamatsu shook his head fondly and started eating. “Thank you for doing this, though... I didn’t really expect a lot considering we never really talked about today...” 

Imayoshi looked over and put his hand on Kasamatsu’s. “Of course I’d want to do something stupid and sappy today. It’s a day for couples, right? And we _are_ a couple.” 

Kasamatsu nodded. “I really... I appreciate it a lot. And... sorry.” 

Imayoshi smirked. “What, did you not get me anything? It’s fine if you didn’t.” 

“No, I just... I got you chocolates like a high school girl, which is dumb. But I also did get you a gift... But I don’t think it was... as good as what you did for me.” 

“Honestly I wasn’t expecting anything from you, either, you know,” Imayoshi shrugged. “I just wanted to give you a little something to make sure you know I care.” 

Kasamatsu looked down into his nikujaga and tried to hold back his blush. He’d really somehow struck gold with Imayoshi as his boyfriend, though he never would’ve expected it. “I really... You’re really the best boyfriend ever, Imayoshi,” he said softly. 

They still hadn’t said the big L word to each other, and Kasamatsu wasn’t really sure if he _did_ love Imayoshi. They hadn’t been actually dating for long, after all. He didn’t want Imayoshi to think he was swept up in the moment on Valentine’s Day either, so he wasn’t going to say it unless Imayoshi said it first. 

“I beg to differ; I think you’re the best boyfriend ever,” Imayoshi smiled softly at him. 

Kasamatsu’s heart melted when he saw the expression on Imayoshi’s face. He was looking at him like he was everything good in the world, and he felt like he didn’t deserve it. 

“I haven’t even given you the gift I got you yet. And after I do, you might not think that.” 

Imayoshi snorted. “C’mon, Kasamatsu, do you really think that little of me?” 

“Well, I mean... _no_ but I just... I didn’t put as much thought into my gift as you did and I...” 

“Just give it,” Imayoshi smirked, resting his cheek on his palm. “Unless you’re too chicken.” 

“God, you’re infuriating,” Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not chicken, just close your eyes.” 

Imayoshi chuckled which made Kasamatsu even more annoyed. His boyfriend could be annoying when he wanted to be, and he knew exactly how to push Kasamatsu’s buttons. 

He grabbed the phone case out of his pocket and set it in front of Imayoshi. “Sorry I didn’t wrap it or anything, but you can open your eyes now.” 

Imayoshi’s smile softened when he saw the plain case in front of him. “And you said your gift wasn’t thoughtful. I mentioned wanting to get a new phone case like two months ago, _once._ And here you went and got a case for me for Valentine’s Day.” 

Kasamatsu shrugged. “Happy Valentine’s Day, I guess? Sorry it’s not more romantic.” 

He didn’t like the sharp glint that Imayoshi’s eyes took on when he opened up the packaging. “Who says it’s not romantic? I, for one, think it’s very sweet of you to remember something I mentioned randomly in passing once.” 

“Yeah, well,” Kasamatsu shrugged, feeling his ears get warm. He didn’t really want to push Imayoshi to put the photos of them into the phone case in case he didn’t want to, but he also didn’t want Imayoshi to think that he didn’t care. 

“Did you get me a clear case for a certain reason, Yukio?” Imayoshi’s voice lilted and _god_ Kasamatsu hated when he did that _and_ called him by his first name. He knew he could get away with anything when he spoke like that. 

“I mean...” Kasamatsu coughed awkwardly. “I just... I thought that maybe if you wanted to, you could put the photos from our first real date in there instead of in your wallet. If you wanted to, I’m not going to push you or anything, I just...” 

Imayoshi reached over and squeezed Kasamatsu’s hand, kissing his cheek. “That’s all I wanted to hear,” he whispered. 

He got out his wallet and gently took out the photo of the two of them. “I didn’t know you wanted me to broadcast our relationship so openly, Kasamatsu.” 

“I mean, I don’t... really care either way, but... I just...” Kasamatsu sighed as he watched Imayoshi slip the photo onto the back of his phone and put the case over it. “I told the clerk I was buying the chocolates for my boyfriend and it just... I just liked that I could tell someone. And I just...” 

“It’s very sweet of you, really,” Imayoshi grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I love it. Thank you so much.” 

Kasamatsu leaned his head onto Imayoshi’s shoulder and sighed. “To think I almost didn’t get you something cause I was worried you’d think I was being too sappy.” 

“Who says I _don’t_ think you’re too sappy?” 

Imayoshi laughed as Kasamatsu nearly shoved him off the chair, wrapping his arm around Kasamatsu’s neck to steady himself. “I do love you, though,” he whispered. 

Kasamatsu’s head jerked up, his mouth gaping open. “What?” he breathed out. 

“You don’t have to say it back, I know that it’s weird that I'm saying it now, I just...” Imayoshi took a deep breath. “I think you’re it for me.” 

Kasamatsu wasn’t sure how to take that, and he didn’t question himself when he just flung his hands around Imayoshi’s neck and slammed their lips together in a crushing kiss. Imayoshi chuckled through his nose but gladly returned the kiss. 

“I didn’t wanna say it first in case you thought it was too cheesy,” Kasamatsu said after they got their breath back. He pulled back slightly and looked into Imayoshi’s eyes. 

“You should really just do what you want without thinking about what I think,” Imayoshi chuckled. “I doubt anything you do will make me think less of you. But... does that mean you love me too?” 

Kasamatsu pecked his lips and smiled. “Yeah. I love you. I think, anyway.” 

“Hmm, I suppose that’s good enough.” 

They left the dishes to be dealt with later and moved to their bedroom, Kasamatsu grabbing the chocolates he’d bought. He hadn’t bought them with this intention, but the way Imayoshi smirked when he saw Kasamatsu take them from the bag made him think that maybe they could be a little adventurous tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh i have nothing to say except i didn't finish this in time for valentine's day and figured i might as well post it on white day i guess???


End file.
